radongersfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Fucker
"it may be green but that doesn't mean you can do it" ~ Ghostie, about Sass Sass, or UltimateSassMaster, who has repressed sexual feelings for many green things (Notably Shaymin). Confirmed genwunner. When he took his sexuality test he totally aced it B) Has a strange relationship with sneks, calls them his children but also casually dates them??????? is very uncomfortable with "age play," particularly of the child pornography type, and will often treat snek pr0nz as such. is aware that many are into the double donger, but screeches at anyone who attempts to touch the precious snek children. does not boop the snoots, because he knows better. Is obsessed with capturing monsters in-game, will do so whenever given the opportunity. often feels awful for being forced to kill elder dragons, and simply tells himself that they're just sleeping o; he is a birb, and likes to ride in mobile nests, which is basically people who have some kind of nest-like quality to them, such as floof. is very smol and completely pathetic, does .5 damage with every attack, and the formula rounds down. is so clumsy that he often will fall all over himself to the point where he'll begin limping away even if you've never attacked him. also gets distracted easy lives in what he calls the noodle nest, which is a nest for both him and his noodle. is very particular about the way the nest is arranged, being absolutely certain that snek is happy. also likes to put flowers everywhere there are many AUs and PUs he is a part of, because he fucked around with .5 A presses too many times and occasionally got lost along the way. many theorize that he does this in order to escape the sin from his past, but no solid evidence has been found he has recently been promoted to creative authority of the wiki and will proceed to grafiti all over everyones pages (as if he wasn't doing that already). he also likes to promote sharing interests and art, including music, pets, artwork, etc. theres no such thing as too much support! o; finds any opportunity to add to the following list, because there's no shaymin memeing B) __INDEX__ Known Kinks: *Green Titty *Green snek double dong *''Greens'' *that little green "available" notification icon on skype *Green backflip queen *Luigi *Green toothy parahax birb *Green angry punching bag *Green explode froge *Green horny bug *Green queen bee who likes hats *Green cow *Green fish fuck *Green moss tentacle dragon *Green spongegator *Green pickle *Green glowy pimples on vagiana voltage *Green ballerina mountain *Green mocking bird *Green rollout asshole *Green gryphon *Green kickbox kangadino *Green tol neck child *Green dragon fly *Green cold whiplash bae *Green prick *Green tol actual snek double donger *Green mohawk christmas tree *Green wing spyro ass spyro *Mostly green rainbow ass hummingbird- DOES IT HAVE FUCKING HEART FEATHERS WHAT THE SHIT IT DOES *GREEN EXPLOUD SOUSAPHONE *Green eggs and ham *Green dank stonersaur *Green dildo unicorn bug *Green hardened penis *Green vagina plant *Green edgy dinobug *Green tol flower pot *Green spoder *Green totem pole ',:) *Green twerk flower *Green yogurt froge *Green flying eggplant *Green pinecone ass *Green navi *Green wood geckosaur *Green wing crystal moth *Green fiesta platypus *Green kangashrooms *Green vibrator doge *Green thorn flower *Green vore *Green desert dragon fly *Green GO FUCK A CACTUS *Green bouquet of helicopter dicks *Green top kec *Green tol banana tree *Green tol snek flying double dongerong *Green tree fucker *Green- wtf BRONZONG IS NOT GREEN IT IS CLEARLY BLUE green bronzong thong *Green toothy vagaina *Green fly dragon *Green eevee shit *GREEN TIDDY THE HEDGEHORG *Green vine double dong dp snek *Green wife *Green snuggle bug *Green gingerbread ram *Green island flower seven vagainas *Green phish *ANOTHER GREEN FUCK THE CACTUS *Green exploded garbage bag *Green jelly fetish *Green axe face *Green-GOLETT AND GOLURK ARE ALSO NOT GREEN FUCK U *Green stag fag doe hoe queer deer *Green genie birb *Green prickupine *Green falcon punch *Green haxagon double donger worm snek *mountain dew *Green dorito chip *Green dorito chips *GREEN FUCKING FURRY ASS FLEA-INFESTED ASS WOLF ASS WET DREAM ASS PIECE OF SHIT no offense ren ilu *Green sniper *Brows of all shades and sizes *milfs *vibrating burrito Also Known As: *Sess/Soos *Yee Cheep *The Shaymin Fucker *Ryuu Black Dragon (#2k12) Trivia: * can always tell when the edits are his becuase he never capitalizes shit and mispells many a thing * scrutinizes * likes to glid * smol pan and ready to wan * smol queer with nothing to fear Theme Song(s): Smoke Signals Forokururu Hot Drinks Gateway to Glimmer Dragon Village Infinite Dungeon Rainy Day A Dream within a DreamCategory:Group Initiates